


unpack our bags and we'll call it a home

by MidnightMew



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crew as Family, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Introspection, Mostly Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: The four of them are an extremely rag tag group of people with nothing in common but circumstance and an immense hatred of the first order. Yet somehow it works. Somehow, they haven’t managed to blow up the ship just yet, though there had been a rather close call that one time. They’ve come to an unspoken agreement that they don’t talk about that.





	unpack our bags and we'll call it a home

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for that good old found family trope.  
> __  
> Title from Conan Gray's 'I know a place'

_cause i know a place we could go_

_no one has been there, and no one will know_

_there it is quiet, forget the violence_

_you've tried so hard to ignore_

 

_oh, i know a place we could go_

_unpack our bags and we'll call it a home_

_the sea will sing our minds to sleep_

_i know a place we could go_

 

* * *

 

The four of them are an extremely rag tag group of people with nothing in common but circumstance and an immense hatred of the first order. Yet somehow it works. Somehow, they haven’t managed to blow up the ship just yet, though there had been a rather close call that one time. They’ve come to an unspoken agreement that they don’t talk about that.

Rey sits on the bed, pieces of metal and screws spread all over the sheets as she works. Her hair is tied up messily on top of her head, and her tank top is covered in grease stains from some kind of fuel. None of the others have any idea of what she’s up to and they’ve given up asking, after hearing her try to explain it several times to an audience of people who barely even understand a word of what she’s saying. She’s focused on what she’s doing, brow furrowed in concentration as she screws something into place. Rose is passing her tools from time to time as she asks for them, though they suspect she knows just as little about what Rey’s up to as the rest of them.

Rose is still recovering, the bandages covering the length of her side still present, even a few weeks after she was shot. The resistance base would’ve been better equipped to help her, but they don’t have that option anymore, instead they’re here in a spaceship heading to where no-one knew, the supplies to help her are minimal. She seems to be recovering well however, even if she still is sleeping for half the day. Apparently, this is a normal part of the healing process, though admittedly no one here really has enough qualifications to vouch for that. She had been even more starstruck upon meeting Rey than she had Finn, and she’s happy to sit there searching for tools for her, getting a little overexcited when Rey thanks her for each one. The others think it’s rather sweet of her, and she just seems happy to help.

Finn sits on the floor, leaning against the bed, paying little attention to what anyone else is doing. He flicks the pages of the book he’s reading absentmindedly. He’s still struggling to get used to usual life, well as usual as life is when you’re searching for somewhere safe in a galaxy full of horrors, having been a stormtrooper for his entire life before now. Reading, is his way of trying to catch up on all the things he doesn’t know, and the more he learns, the more he realises just how much he still has left to find out about. Rey doesn’t know much about the rest of the world either, having never left Jakku or received any kind of formal education. She can’t read though, so she settles for having the others telling her things, usually Finn excitedly telling her about the latest thing’s he’s learnt. Poe is trying to teach her in what little free time they have in the middle of all this chaos, and though she struggles, she’s starting to make progress.

Poe is slumped against Finn’s side, chatting to Rose as she helps Rey. He’s bored with no ship to fly. He would be flying the falcon right now, but they’re not doing anything interesting, just cruising through space, and he has never been one for normality. So, he just lies with his head resting on Finn’s shoulder, trying to make sure he doesn’t obstruct Finn’s view of his book. Everyone else is certain there’s something going on between the two of them and while they used to deny it, they don’t any more. If someone brings it up, they just turn to look at each other and exchange a smile. It’s damn infuriating for those who are nosy about the status of their relationship, as they will neither confirm nor deny anything. But everyone reckons it’s only a matter of time until something happens that will give them the confirmation they’re looking for.

Rey lets out a curse under her breath as she drops a part she’s holding, and it clatters noisily to the floor. She stands up to get it and stretches, as she’d been hunched over her project for quite some time and her back is aching. She looks at them all hanging around the room and laughs a little, surely they have better things to do with their time then sit in here when she’s not even talking to any of them. But she doesn’t mention it to them, for after a life in solitude, she appreciates the company more than she reckons she would be able to express out loud, even if it’s just them doing their own thing while she works. She likes them being here, she likes not being alone anymore.

She decides to take a break from her work for a while and sits down on the floor with the others and starts chatting to Poe and Rose, Finn still has his nose stuck in his book. Having people to talk to makes her realise just how lonely she had been before, and how much happier she is now. Rose smiles at her and she feels warm inside, and she wonders if maybe this is what true contentment feels like.

 

It’s late at night at they’re all sleeping in the same room together, it’s a small ship and there are a lot of them, so they have to share. None of them mind though, for they had stuck up an odd friendship between them. No one had seen it coming- the lone scavenger from Jakku, the pilot, the ex-stormtrooper and a resistance maintenance worker- but somehow it just worked.

Finn went from having no-one to having Poe, and then Rey and now Rose. And he lies there on the only bed in the room- which was definitely not big enough for four people- with the others. But they make it work, his head on Poe’s shoulder, Rose snuggled into his side. And he feels them lying against him, and as he closes his eyes again it reminds him that he is not alone in this rebellion, he has them and they have him. And somehow that makes everything better.

Everyone likes to talk about him and Poe, and maybe something could’ve happened, in another life where they weren’t fleeing from the first order, where they weren’t fighting for their lives in a battle where they were hopelessly outnumbered. But this is not that life, so he holds Poe close, and hopes that maybe they’ll make it out of this alive, and then maybe they can have their time. But that’s a far-fetched dream, and Finn knows it’s never going to happen. In another life, perhaps, but not this one.

Rose is more hopeful than Finn, despite what happened to her sister, despite all of the death and destruction she’s seen in the world, she still manages to remain positive, and that’s a powerful, powerful, thing. Maybe a little naïve, but all the others long for the days when they still had her wide-eyed optimism. A firm and unwavering belief that eventually, no matter how long it takes, things will turn out okay. Rey reckons she never really believed that, she was betrayed too early in life and shown the true way of the world. Poe still has the remnants of that hope in him, and Finn, well he’d been on the wrong side of everything, but he made it out okay. So maybe he still believes that everything will be alright. But he’s seen the strength of the first order first hand time and time again, and it’s hard to have hope against something so powerful.

Yet they keep going, they keep fighting, despite everything they’ve lost. Even though their numbers are decimated from what they used to be. They still have that spark, it’s not been put out yet. As long as they have hope, as long as they keep fighting, then maybe one day. Maybe. Just maybe.

So, the four of them lie there, unlikely friends brought together by even more unlikely circumstances. And maybe the fact that they’re still here is enough. They’re not gone yet. And there’s no way in hell that they’re going down without a fight. And if they go down, so be it. At least they’ll have died for something, at least their lives had a purpose. A meaning.

The ship touches down to a planet where they’ll be safe, even if it’s only for a brief time. And through the small window, two suns rise into the sky, one a bright white, the other a deep red, bathing the room in light. The red tinted shadows cast onto their faces, four of the fiercest fighters so oddly serene in their sleep. For they’re only human, but that won’t stop them. And they’ll fight for as long as it takes, for as long as they can keep going. Because as long as the four of them here together, they still have something to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit despite being here for several years now, I remain rather intimidated by this fandom. I've not written for this before and of course my first work has to be some bizzare introspective present tense thing, so different to what I normally write! So please be kind on me, but constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
